Pretty Darn Perfect
by arizona4ever
Summary: Jane and Maura just had their first child, a little girl named Abigail. A few months after she's born, they find out Abigail is blind. *One-shot, requested by an anon on tumblr.


Jane smiled as she finally heard Maura's breath even out, their daughter still attached to the honey blonde's breast. Jane smiled and brought her finger to her little girl's cheek. She is just _so_ beautiful. Jane can't wipe the smile off her face. It's hard to believe that she and Maura could make such a beautiful little human.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her two girls, Jane adjusts herself in the hospital bed next to Maura. Wrapping her arm around her wife's stomach, just under her daughter's tiny little body, she snuggles in. Even in sleep, the brunette can't stop smiling. Today is by far one of the happiest days of her life. The day their little family grew.

Welcome to the world Abigail Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles.

XXX

 _6 months later_

"Jane…what if it doesn't just go away? What if she's-"

"Then we'll have to deal with it. We've been suspecting it for months… You know this. When she wasn't focusing on any of her toys…she wasn't making eye contact when we were breastfeeding. You're a genius Maura, and a doctor to boot…"

"I know Jane; I know," she whispers dejectedly. "I'm just- I'm not a pediatrician. And I- I was hoping I was wrong. And you know I don't guess Jane, so I was hoping that when we can get a more official answer at her six month check-up-" She inhales deeply and lets out a shuddering breath. "I just hoped it would be better. That I was _wrong._ "

Jane takes her wife into her arms, holding her tight. "I know sweetie…" Jane sniffles and lets the tears escape her eyes. "It'll be okay. We can do this. She's still amazing…and with us as moms? She'll be unstoppable."

Maura lets out a sob as she clings tighter to Jane. "It's my fault…it's my fault."

Hearing this, Jane immediately pulls Maura from her, holding her firmly in her grip. "You listen to me Maura." She says, her cheeks still wet. "Maura. This. Is. _Not_. Your. Fault. This is just how it's meant to be. We love her no less, and we'll do everything we can to help her succeed in life. Same as we would if she could see." She pulls Maura back in and rocks her side to side, trying to help them both settle down.

She looks at the table were Abigail sits in her car seat, sound asleep. Her sweet baby girl. Her hair finally starting to grow out; dark and curly. Just like her Mama's. They were both surprised when little Abigail inherited Maura's hazel eyes instead of the more predominant brown. Their little miracle a perfect combination of both. Maura's egg and an anonymous donor with strong Italian traits for Jane. And boy, did she have quite the personality. She had the most beautiful smile…and a laugh that could melt anyone's heart. And _God_ , when she took her tiny little hands and touched hers and Maura's faces, just rubbing her little palms up and down all over. She'd tug on their noses and let out a bark of laughter when she'd reach their mouths and they'd playfully snap at her tiny fingers.

Yes…Jane remembers when Maura first thought something was wrong. Abigail was only about two months old. Maura, ever so observant was sure that something wasn't right with her eyes. They weren't focusing on anything, and her eyelids would occasionally droop. Of course, as new worried parents, they went to the doctor as soon as possible. As Maura predicted, the doctors said not to worry. New babies take months to start to focus on the world around them. They'd have a more definitive answer when she was a bit older. Around six months to be exact. So wait they kind of did. They saw a few more doctors and were told basically the same thing. Babies can't focus, and since they can't tell you what they see, it makes it difficult to tell. The whole time, they stayed aware of the signs and became more aware of the consequences. Maura, for the first time ever, relied on her gut. She knew Abigail couldn't see her mamas. So, they grieved. Each would break down during various times of playing with their darling. Sleepless nights were due to more than a new baby. Tempers ran short, and quilt ran high. And the worry never stopped. Four months, and today they would get a better idea of Abigail's condition.

Feeling Maura calm down, Jane jumped into action. Already the three of them were in sync. Maura started the car while Jane strapped the car seat into place. Turning on Abigail's music lamb, Jane kissed her forehead before getting into the passenger seat.

Maura took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

Jane grabbed her hand and linked their fingers, "As ready as I'll every be I suppose."

Maura adjusted in her seat to face Jane. "No matter what, we're a family right? I love you. I love Abigail. It'll all be okay…right?"

Jane leans in and kisses Maura, gently but passionately. As Jane finishes, she pulls back, looking into her wife's gorgeous eyes. "Yes. We're a family and I love you both more than I thought was possible. It'll be okay my love. No matter what."

XXX

 _9 exhausting, long, tiring, beautiful, magical, magnificent, amazing years later_

"Mama! I'm going to start without you if you don't hurry your butt in here!" Abigail yells from the family room.

"I'm coming… I'm coming! You better wait for me stinker!" Jane shouts from the other room, laughter in her voice. She comes sliding into the room on her socks before coming to a halt next to her daughter.

As soon as Jane sits on the bench, Abigail leans in close and whispers, "Here comes Mom…I think we're in trouble." She giggles.

"Uh oh… we better prepare our puppy dog faces…" No sooner did Jane finish her sentence, she could now hear what her daughter heard a minute before. Maura coming their way. And sure enough, she came huffing into the room a couple seconds later.

"How many times do I have to tell you two, _no shouting in the house!?_ " she demands, and despite the quietness of her voice, it's still a force to be reckoned with. "I _just_ got your brother down for a nap. Abel hardly naps as often as a five year old should." She turns her gaze back to her wife, "and you… _really_? You know better than me how hard it is to get him to sleep, Jane!"

"I'm sorry babe…to make it up to you, we can play you a song?" Jane asks, wiggling her eyebrows, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, mom! Please? We've been practicing! Mama's almost got the melody down. Do _you_ know how hard it was to teach her this?" Abigail says, a smile gracing her face. Maura's anger melts away as she looks at her two girls.

"Alright, fine. Show me your skills Miss Abigail. You must be a mastermind if Mama can actually play half as well as you." She laughs as Jane sticks her tongue out before turning back to the piano next to Abigail.

"Ready mama?" she asks quietly.

"Let's do this knucklehead," Jane replies and readies her hands over the keys. She waits for Abigail to start, her delicate hands skating over the keys. The melody starts out slow, before building up to a huge crescendo. And as it reaches its peak, Jane joins in. While her daughter's hands start to speed up, taking on the more advanced section, Jane continues the slower part in the background. Together the two parts meld together beautifully.

Maura watches with a smile on her face. She can hardly remember a time when she was worried her daughter's blindness would hold her back. Of course, she was still worried how the world would treat her…and being blind _is_ a challenge that many don't have to endure. But she has the strength and ability to do it. Especially once they discovered her love of music. Not having sight, Abby's hearing had started to make up for it. When she was five, Jane decided the piano would be a good activity for the two of them. Jane started by teaching Abigail what she could remember. Soon, she had mastered everything Jane could throw at her and they wasted no time getting her into piano lessons. She soon surpassed Jane. Abigail missed piano time with Mama though, so she started to take the time to teach Jane. Usually during Mama and daughter playing time, Abe would spend Mom and son time with Maura. His favorite thing at the moment were dinosaurs, and luckily for him, his mom knew a _lot_ about dinosaurs.

All too soon, the song ended, and the two turned around with expectant looks on their faces. Maura clapped softly, not wanting to wake up little Abel. "That was spectacular my darlings!" she gushed, so proud of them.

"Yeah…it was pretty good! Mama only messed up six times."

"Hey!" Jane said, pretending to be offended. She started poking the girl, getting the giggles she expected. "I'm getting better you lil' stinker!"

"Stop! Mama…you did great!" she said between breaths, "I'm sorry! Please stop!" she continued to laugh, and Jane finally relented.

"Alright, settle down you two…I'm going to start dinner soon. You wanna help me?"

"Yes!" Abigail says, and springs up to head into the kitchen.

"I'd love to help you Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles," Jane says, standing to face Maura. She grabs her wife's hips and pulls her closer. "And I'm thinking I have a few ideas for… _desert,_ " she whispers in her ear, nipping her earlobe as she pulls away, a playful smile on her lips.

"Stop smooching and come make dinner!" they hear a quiet shout…obviously not wanting to get in trouble for yelling again.

Jane and Maura go wide eyed, and blush. Jane is the first to snap out of it. "Well you heard the little lady…we better hop to it." She said and made her way into the other room.

Maura just smiled and made her way into the kitchen too. Yes…her family turned out to be pretty darn perfect.

 **AN: Hello all! This is my first Rizzles fic, and I did it by request. I must say, I really enjoyed writing this little one shot, and hope you did to. Also, I hope I made it fairly accurate...but I know there could be some mistakes and would appreciate if you could tell me what they are and I'll try to fix them. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
